Prisonnière
by Melilune
Summary: Lors d'une attaque de mangemort chez elle, Hermione prend la fuite. Elle va se retrouver a l'autre bout de Londres et va se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître, comment va t'elle être traitée? comment va t'elle s'en sortir ?


**¤¤ Disclaimers ¤¤** :

**T**out est à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi :D

**¤¤ BlaBlatage de Melilune ¤¤** :

**U**ne petite fic que j'ai faite ce matin, enfin cette après midi, mais bon on s'en fou un peu hein ! Mes autres fics sont en cours d'écriture, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui les lisent je ne les abandonnent pas ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture xoxo.

**Prisonnière**

**Chapitre 1 : L'attaque **

**C**'était la nuit noire, pas une étoile ne garnissait le ciel, pas de lune non plus, Hermione était seule chez elle, ses parents étaient partit en formation pour leurs travails, étant tous les deux dentistes, ils voulaient se spécifier encore plus dans le domaine. La brunette zappait toutes les émissions a l'eau de rose qui se faisait fréquente en cette période de vacances, y'en avait de quoi déprimer, surtout que depuis plusieurs jour, c'était pluie, pluie et encore pluie seulement dans les rues de Londres, elle poussa un long soupir d'ennuie, et éteignit la télé, Elle se leva assez brusquement ce qui fit tomber pattenrond du canapé qui était tranquillement installé sur les genoux de sa maîtresse avant qu'elle ne se lève et celui ci ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer en miaulant de mécontentement.

Elle commençait à monter les escaliers, qui grinçait bruyamment quand une lumière attira son attention, elle regarda attentivement par la fenêtre et une nouvelle lumière rouge jaillit, Hermione dévala les escaliers pour prendre sa baguette qui était à sa place, dans la commode de la jeune fille, Un peu plus rassuré avec son bout de bois en main elle descendit assez vite mais le plus doucement possible les marches pour éviter de se faire remarquer, après tout il y avait une attaque juste devant son jardin et en cette période de guerre il faut être assez fou pour s'attiré le regards de ces mages noirs.

Elle regarda dans le petit trou pour vérifier qui sonne à la porte, et regardait la scène les mains tremblantes, Elle se demandait si elle devait prévenir le ministère, mais cette idée fût vite oublier quand les mangemorts s'étaient arrêter net, soudain c'était le grand silence, l'un d'entre eux regardaient la porte d'Hermione, ils étaient tous les deux yeux dans les yeux… Elle s'était brusquement décollé de la porte « Non, Hermione il ne t'as pas vu …il ne t'as pas vu ! » Se répétait elle. Elle restait la un moment sans bouger pour essayer de filtré le plus possible de conversation et de garder son calme.

La brunette essayait de voir combien ils étaient mais surtout qui devrait elle affronter dans quelque instant, cette pensé la mit mal a l'aise, elle n'avait aucune chance contre toutes ces ordures, La discussion était trop basse pour qu'elle puisse les entendre mais ils préparaient un plan d'attaque, elle en était certaine, son cœur fit un bond quand elle aperçu la chevelure blonde et longue de Lucius Malefoy en train d'engueuler un certain McNair qu'il avait un petit peu crier trop fort, La respiration saccadé et les mains toujours tremblante voir plus, Hermione cherchait un moyen, si il ne tenait qu'a elle, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle aurait transplaner mais ils fallait qu'elle récupère un maximum d'information pour l'ordre.

Elle monta dans sa chambre s'enfermer à double tour quand elle vit avec effroi que les mangemorts se dirigeaient droit vers sa maison, Enfermées dans sa chambre elle paniquait, elle tournait en rond pour chercher le moindre objet ou la moindre idée qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, soudain elle vit une photo de Ron avec son certificat de transplanage, La jeune fille se tapa la main contre le front pour ne pas y avoir penser alors que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit en bas, trop paniqué sûrement, Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se concentré, au milieu de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas d'idée précise de destination, « Je verrai bien où ça me mènera » pensa t'elle. Un grand fracas se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée, Ils étaient entrés de force.

Les mangemorts avait finit de fouiller les pièces du bas et après avoir défoncer à peu près toutes les portes, commençait à monter, ce qui donnait beaucoup plus de mal a Hermione de se concentré, Elle n'avait transplaner qu'une fois et c'était au bout de cinq tentatives seulement, elle détestait la sensation c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience. Les voix des mangemorts se rapprochaient, « Fouiller par là, moi je m'occupe de la chambre » A ces mots Hermione se dit qu'elle était foutue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à un mangemort aux cheveux longs, blond, elle croisa ses yeux bleu acier aussi tranchant que du verre et un frisson s'empara de son corps, « trouve un moyen ma vieille mais ne baisse pas les yeux…je suis plus forte que lui » pensa t'elle « Je l'ai trouvé » dit Lucius d'un ton posé « rester ou vous êtes, je m'en charge » continua t'il sans pour autant quitter la jeune fille des yeux, il s'avança doucement d'elle, Hermione pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Il leva sa baguette, tandis qu'Hermione cherchait un endroit où se protéger, elle commençait a vraiment se dire que c'était foutu, « Tuez moi, allez y vous n'attendez que ça » dit elle en trouvant l'usage de sa voix depuis une bonne demi heure. « Ne me tente pas, non… tu vois je préfère d'abord te faire souffrir » dit il avec un sourire sadique et d'une voix traînante.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, « Par quoi vais je commencer…un Stupefix ? Doloris ? hein ? tu préfère quoi ? » poursuivit il en faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses mains en la regardant d'un air « ce soir tu feras des miracles » . Elle ne répondit rien et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui cracher dessus, mais cela aggraverais son cas. Il reprit sa marche, s'avançant encore et toujours vers Hermione qui reculait à chaque pas qui faisait vers elle, Elle toucha le mur et était face à Lucius qui leva sa baguette. « STUPE… » commença t'il, Il n'eut le temps de finir qu'Hermione lui avait donner un coup de genoux en plein dans le mille, « rien de mieux que la version moldue » pensa t'elle, et s'enferma dans la petite pièce adjacente qui n'était autre que sa salle de bain personnel. Les autres mangemorts allèrent à sa poursuite mais Lucius les stoppa. « Elle ne peut pas aller bien loin, il n'y a pas d'issu la ou elle est ! » dit il.

Hermione s'assit en soupirant sur le bord de la baignoire après avoir scellé la porte avec un sort, elle bougeait sa jambe nerveusement, et décida de reprendre sa concentration, elle inspira et pensa à un endroit ou il y avait de l'espace mais pas trop quand même avec quelque arbre pour se cacher mais pas énormément pour pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse s'y cacher comme des mangemorts par exemple et mis en pratique ce qu'on lui avait enseigné en 6ème année, au bout de deux fois elle réussit en entendant les voix des mangemorts se dissiper peu a peu, elle se sentit décollé, sans pour autant oublier un sourcil ou autre sur place comme cela s'était produit pour l'une de se camarade l'année précédente, Elle arriva à l'endroit souhaité en regardant les alentours, elle n'avait plus qu'a appelé la Magicobus, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle dorme là ! C'était tellement silencieux qu'elle n'en n'aurait pas dormi.

La brunette s'était assise sur le trottoir mouiller et froid et n'étant pas très rassurée elle guettait le moindre bruit, sa baguette près a l'attaque, les buissons faisaient de drôle de bruit et enfin elle aperçu les fards du bus qui en moins d'une seconde avait fait 100 mètres, Un grand gringalet se posta devant l'entrée en lui lisant les consignes et se présentait, Hermione, toujours par terre le regardait en se demandant quand est ce qu'il allait la laisser monté, « Bonjour, je suis Stan Rocade, quelle est votre nom jolie demoiselle ! » demanda t'il avec un sourire montrant quelques dents gâter. « Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, allez vous me laisser monter chauffeur ringard ? » dit elle prenant le même ton que lui, tout en se levant pour grimper dans ce moyen de transport assez violent.

Stan la laissa passer sans oublier de jeter un coup d'œil a ce qu'on appelait « fesse », Il secoua la tête et demanda à nouveau a la jeune femme où elle désirait aller. « Peu importe, où vous voulez, le plus loin possible d'ici» déclara t'elle sans trop se poser la question. Elle était déjà suffisamment énervée en plus elle se faisait draguer et n'avait pas trop envie de réfléchir.

Le voyage était assez secouant et la brunette avait failli plusieurs fois atterrir dans la vitre, et a chaque fois elle lançait un regard noir au conducteur qui pourrait être un peu plus…doux ou alors il pouvait fournir des ceintures de sécurité pensa t'elle énervée. Le bus s'arrêtait de temps a autre pour laisser monter des clients, Hermione était en train de lire la gazette du sorcier et commençait prendre ses aises, a chaque virage elle se tenait à la barre juste a coté d'elle. Cela faisait presque une heures qu'elle était partit et Stan s'avança vers elle en se tenant au barre pour éviter de tomber, une fois arriver au fond du bus il proposa à Hermione des plats chauds ou autres.

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais je risquerai de salir votre sol si Ernie, continu a conduire de la sorte » dit Hermione a l'adresse de Stan, elle avait entendu le nom du chauffeur crier par la tête réduite qui au passage lui tapait sur les nerfs, surtout depuis la troisième année, l'un d'entre eux l'avait traité de prétentieuse au pub de Rosmerta, du coup elle ne pouvait pu voir les têtes réduites en peintures.

« Bien, bon voyage miss, » lui dit il tellement il avait peur de se refaire rembarrer, Hermione se replongea donc dans son journal, Cette histoire de l'élu était encore sur le tapis avec cette période de guerre… mais elle rebaissa son journal d'exaspération en voyant que Stan était encore la a contempler de façon timide.

« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle a l'adresse du gringalet.

« Hé bien, C'est le terminus…nous ne pouvons plus aller plus loin depuis les consignes de sécurité du ministère… on vous dépose ici ?

Hermione regarda dehors pour voir où elle se trouvait et vit que rien n'était éclairée, et c'était plutôt sombre comme quartier, mais elle se résigna. « Oui Je vais descendre ici… » dit elle. « Bien, mais faites attention, ce quartier est un peu sombre pour une jolie demoiselle seule et en pleine nuit dans cette période » « J'étais au courant…mais merci » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avec un peu de mal a marcher tellement elle avait été secouée. Une fois qu'elle fût à terre ferme, le bus compta 10 secondes et s'en alla aussi vite qu'en arrivant.

Hermione était donc seule dans ce quartier de Londres, même pas de lune pour s'éclairé, elle chercha donc sa baguette dans sa poche pour allumer un Lumos mais ne la trouva pas, faisant toutes ses poches et tâtant celles de son pantalon elle ne trouva rien… « Mince, Je l'ai peut être oublier dans la salle de bain… » dit elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle resta sans bouger de peur pendant un instant, elle avait entendu les miaulements de chats qui se battaient à quelque pas d'où elle se trouvait, « Pourquoi j'ai pas demandé le chaudron Baveur » se morfondit elle en commençant à marcher en direction d'une maison qui pourrait l'héberger pour la nuit, mais la seule maison du coin était une grande bâtisse, une seule lumière était allumé preuve qu'il y avait quelqu'un, elle s'approcha donc des grands jardins qui trônait l'entrée, de grandes haies taillées entourait une fontaine sans eau a l'intérieur et vint frapper à la porte…toujours au son des chat qui se battais sûrement à cause d'un territoire.

La porte vint s'ouvrir et un grand jeune homme blond la toisait du regard, la lumière vive de la pièce et la nuit noire faisait qu'aucun des deux ne savait à qui ils avaient à faire.

« C'est pourquoi ? » demanda le blond d'une voix froide

« Hum, je me serais demandé…je suis à la rue et… » dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? » Répondit sèchement et froidement l'homme.

« Ah te voilà mon fils ! » fit une vois derrière eux, qu'Hermione reconnu plus particulièrement

« Lucius Malefoy…alors je suis chez eux… »Trop tard en tout cas, elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir mais celui ci n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu et tenta de partir, quand elle se retourna Lucius lui retint l'épaule.

« Miss Granger, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ! vous avez eu des remords a vous enfuir ainsi ? Ca peut s'arranger… » dit il avec un sourire des plus sadiques qui soit. « Drago, fait la entré, j'ai deux trois petites choses a régler d'abord » Il se retourna et sa cape vola au passage, Les deux adolescents étaient a présent seuls et regardaient Lucius s'en aller.

« Granger… » dit il simplement avec beaucoup moins de froideur dans la voix que plusieurs minutes avant. « Malefoy » répondit elle, il se poussa et la laissa pénétré dans un endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître. « Viens Granger, je vais te montrer ta chambre » elle le suivit sans bruits jusqu'à l'endroit. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver dans un petit couloir ou deux portes face a face faisait tâche au milieu du corridor, il lui ouvrit et vit avec désastre ou elle être enfermé probablement toute la journée, un simple placard…avec un matelas et une petite fenêtre…rien de plus. Elle entra dedans et s'assit sur son lit, le visage dans les mains en soupirant… Drago la regardait toujours debout devant la porte pour une fois sans expression de mépris ou autre mais de compassion… dur a croire n'est ce pas ?

« Bonne nuit Granger… » Elle leva le visage vers lui et ne répondit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il ferma la porte de chambre. La brunette s'allongea sur son lit en fixant le plafond et finit par s'assoupir bercer par les cris d'engueulade de Lucius et Drago quelques heures plus tard.

**¤¤¤¤**

**L**a porte du placard d'Hermione s'ouvrit et Drago vint la réveiller non pas brutalement mais pas de la meilleure des façons non plus, Elle bougea légèrement la tête en ouvrant les yeux péniblement, elle avait un torticolis tellement elle avait mal dormie. « C'est l'heure du café Granger, je te montre la cuisine » dit il attendant près de la porte qu'elle se lève. « Je suis pas a ton service » scanda Hermione. « Peut être mais tu es sous mon toit et sous mon toit je fais encore ce que je veux, alors lève tes fesses de ce lit et bouge les jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparé le petit déjeuné, et je ne te demande pas ton avis ! » Elle fit un long soupir qui en disait long en lançant un regard des plus noirs au blond et se leva pour le suivre jusqu'aux cuisines.

« Très bien, alors tu seras que pour moi c'est un café avec 2 sucres et pour mon père juste des toasts avec un jus d'orange, voilà je te laisse au travail » dit il en partant « hé ho, j'allais oublier, prend pas trop de temps, je meurs d'envie de te voir avec ton tablier, tu m'apporte cela dans ma chambre » dit il avec un grand sourire enjôleur comme il savait si bien les faire pour faire fondre toutes les filles de Poudlard. « Bien… » dit elle en soupirant et commençant à chercher les ustensiles.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend, Ca y'est monsieur a une réputation de tombeur, c'est le plus mignon de l'école c'est un malefoy, a ce qu'il paraît c'est le meilleur coup de poudlard… mais a quoi tu pense Hermione là… bon le café, le café…dit elle pour se changer les idées… Mais où est la cafetière ! Ah mince c'est pas ça qu'ils ont ici… bon j'ai pas de baguette… Bon ça doit être ce machin » elle s'avança vers la machine qui servait à faire du café dans le monde sorcier et commença à chercher les boutons autour pour le mettre en route. Au bout de cinq minutes elle trouva comment ce truc fonctionnait, elle versa le café dans les tasses disposer sur le comptoir avant de préparé les toasts pour le père. Elle tartinait rageusement la confiture sur les toasts un peu trop grillés en mettant des miettes de tout coté. Une fois cela accompli elle mit le tout sur un plateau et monta apporter cela aux maîtres de maison, La brunette décida de commencer par Drago, sa chambre était la moins loin , elle n'avait pas oublier de mettre le petit tablier recommandé par le blond, une fois tous ces couloirs traversé elle frappa à la porte de Drago, « Entrez » entendit elle. Elle ouvrit donc la porte et posa le café sans délicatesse sur la table ou était Drago et ensuite les serviettes et commença à partir quand il lui fit signe de rester, elle se retourna agacée vers lui. « il est trop sucré ce café » se plaignit il en faisant une grimace. Elle roula des yeux, il pouvait pas s'en contenter ? pensa t'elle « Je vais en refaire un autre » dit elle sans sourire en lui prenant la tasse des mains. « super tablier ! » dit il avec un sourire en coin. Elle n'y fit pas attention et s'en alla.

Elle ne redescendit pas au cuisine tout de suite pour aller servir Lucius, rien qu'a cette idée, cela l'écœura, elle marchait dans les longs couloirs avec le plateau qui commençait à se faire lourd à force de le tenir et tourna à droite, pour arriver … devant les toilettes… elle se retourna pour regarder si elle avait bien pris la bonne direction…pourtant il lui semblai bien qu'il fallait tourné à droite et pas a gauche… « J'ai du me tromper d'étage » se dit elle « c'est un vrai labyrinthe ici » elle revint donc sur ses pas et descendit un étage et cette fois arriva devant la salle a manger, elle déposa le plateau sur la table de verre ou y était assis Lucius, elle lui mit son assiette de toast sous les yeux ainsi que les serviettes.

« Vous avez été très longues, Miss Granger, avez vous une raison ? » demanda t'il en amenant un morceau de pain a la bouche. « Je me suis perdue » dit elle simplement « bien ça ira pour cette fois mais que ça ne se reproduise pas, je serais obligée de vous punir…ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez Miss Granger ? » « non monsieur » « bien, vous pouvez disposer » Elle se retourna pour s'en aller et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle était traité comme un chien…pendant qu'elle descendait aux cuisines avec son plateau toujours aussi encombrant , elle laissa aller quelques larmes, ses parents lui manquaient et elle était fatigué, « puis ce plateau qui est lourd ! » sur ces mots elle entendit Narcissa rentré par la porte de derrière qui était à coté des cuisines, elle se retrouva nez a nez avec la blonde qui était stupéfaite de voir cette jeune fille chez elle…

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda t'elle d'une voix austère avec un regard hautain, « Hermione Granger » répondit elle simplement pour éviter de lui mettre son poing dans sa figure de pimbêche. « Que fait tu là ? Es tu la nouvelle servante ? » « Je crois bien oui… » « Bien alors retourne au travail et tout de suite » et Narcissa repartit comme elle était venue. Hermione n'en pouvait plus elle sentit ses jambes fléchir, le plateau tomba dans un bruit fracassant et elle le regarda une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de décider de ramasser les morceaux d'assiette, Elle s 'assit par terre et essaya de passer sa colère pendant cinq bonnes minutes, « et le courage des griffondors alors… ? » pensa t'elle, un peu plus booster par ces mots elle se releva et fila aux cuisines pour changer cette histoire de sucres. Elle remonta en haut sans le plateau, juste le café dans les mains et frappa de nouveau a la porte de Drago…

Une fois dans sa chambres, il lui prit le café des mains délicatement pour ne pas en mettre partout et la regarda… « il est froid » Il vit Hermione devenir rouge de colère. « Il est trop sucré, Il est froid, vous êtes en retard, retournez au travail, vous ne faites donc que de vous plaindre ? » hurla t'elle sur Drago Elle lui arracha la tasse des mains et pris la baguette du blond qui était à sa porté et lança un sort, un grand jet d'eau chaude se versa dans la tasse. « Et la ça te va ? ou tu trouve encore autre chose a dire ! » elle commença à se diriger en direction de la porte quand il lui attrapa le bras. Il se leva et la bloqua contre le mur de façon a ce qu'elle ne bouge plus, il lui tenait les poignets en l'air toujours contre le mur et la foudroya du regard, de ses yeux gris acier, elle se sentit fondre mais elle était tétanisé. Ils étaient juste a 1 millimètre seulement « Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça… » susurra t'il . Elle ne répondit rien mais continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Des yeux gris acier qui reflétait que de la haine et du dégoût, mais elle ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait dans son regard quelque chose d'inhabituel, ses yeux sans expression en temps normal…Puis il la lâcha, elle se massa les poignets et s'en alla sans le quitter des yeux, et Drago voyait bien que les larmes lui montaient petit a petit, Elle ferma la porte doucement et il l'entendu courir dans les couloirs.

A SUIVRE ¤¤¤ 

**C**ela vous a plus ? Allez Bientôt le prochain chapitre :) J'aime pas trop demander, mais une petite review ne serait pas de refus, Allez a vos claviers et dîtes moi vos impressions…

**B**isous a tOus :)

**M**elilune


End file.
